Journal de Scott McCall
by Darness K. M
Summary: Parce qu'on oublie bien souvent que Scott n'a pas, et ne voit pas, la vie en rose.
1. Partie 1

Journal de Scott McCall

Stiles par-ci, Stiles par-là, oui on a compris que Stiles est gé-ni-al. G.E.N.I.A.L. Génialement génial. Pas comme moi. Ce raté de McCall même pas fichu d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de véritable alpha convenablement, qui passe pour un idiot la moitié du temps. L'autre moitié il peut se montrer bien, mais c'est parce que son meilleur ami c'est Stiles, évidemment.

évidemment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent les gens ? Ils ont pas ma vie que je sache. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être un loup-garou, encore moins un véritable alpha, ça m'est tombé fatalement dessus un peu comme... Un peu comme Stiles.

Bien sûr, on se connait depuis toujours. Tou-jours. Parce que nos mères étaient amies, alors on a commencé à se voir dès le berceau. On jouait à deux, on se souriait, on pleurait ensemble... Jusqu'à ce qu'on entre à l'école élémentaire et qu'il rencontre Theo. Je ne l'aimais pas celui-là. Ho non. Je ne l'aimais pas du tout. Je trouvais déjà qu'il avait un petit air de serpent perfide. Je n'aime pas les serpents. Non, vous l'aurez compris, au départ c'est moi qui n'aimait pas Theo... mais Stiles l'appréciait et jouait avec donc je suivais. Forcément. Enfin, pas toujours. Des fois je me mettais sur le coté et je les regardais jouer ensemble. Eux et tous les autres dans la court de l'école, me demandant si ça changerait quelque chose que je ne soit pas là. Stiles ne remarquerait peut-être même pas ma disparition, il avait un nouvel ami.

Puis, au trio se joignit Jackson. Lui, je l'aimais bien. Quand Stiles sortait une bêtise, il se faisait un malin plaisir de lui rabattre son caquet, ce qui faisait râler Stiles avant qu'il ne passe à autre chose, naturellement. Les années ont passées ainsi, j'étais toujours dans ce groupe d'amis sans trop savoir ce que j'y faisais, puis Theo est partis... La mère de Stiles est morte... Et Stiles a mis le feu au nounours préféré de Jackson. Parait que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait de ses véritables parents, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais c'est la seule fois où j'ai vu Jackson pleurer. J'ai voulu le consoler mais... je crois qu'il m'en voulait de ne pas avoir empêché Stiles de faire ça. Ou au moins l'engueuler, quelque chose... J'étais neutre, moi, je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Alors que Jackson me repoussait, Stiles continuait de se reposer sur moi, et finalement Jackson s'est trouvé un nouveau meilleur ami. Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul avec lui.

Mais Stiles est tellement génial...

* * *

 **Ce n'est pas vraiment une "nouvelle fic" puisque je l'avais commencé sur ma page, j'ai juste décidé de la publier ici. Certains l'auront remarqué mais je n'ai rien publié depuis des lustres ! Là je vais essayer de reprendre une publication régulière.**

 **Ha oui ! Petite information ! J'ai créé un groupe secret sur FB le "Scott's Pack" où on s'amuse comme des fous. On aime ou on n'aime pas Scott, en tout cas on ne le bâche pas, mais surtout on parle un peu de tous les ships, par exemple en ce moment on a des Drabbles Sciles/Scerek/Chriles etc... je pense que c'est bien d'avoir un groupe où on peut parler du Multiship, pas se contenter du Sterek. =)**

 **Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour nous rejoindre, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.**

 **Gros Bisous à vous n.n**


	2. Partie 2

Journal de Scott McCall – Partie 2

Stiles est intelligent. Pas seulement parce qu'il a des bonnes notes en cours, non, il est réellement intelligent. Plus intelligent que moi et il n'hésite pas à le démontrer tous les jours que Dieu fait. Je ne pense pas qu'il le fait exprès, mais c'est vraiment facile de passer pour un idiot à côté de lui...

Surtout que nous sommes très différent, alors que lui parle tout en réfléchissant, donc quelquefois il dit quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire mais qui lui passait à l'esprit. Alors que moi, je réfléchis avant de parler, préférant éviter justement de dire une bêtise. Et au final, bien souvent, je ne dis rien. Je n'ai besoin de rien dire puisque Stiles a déjà pris la parole et je me contente d'être en accord avec lui. De toute manière, on s'en fiche de ce que je peux bien penser, non ?

Tant de fois où j'avais essayé d'en placer une dans des conversations à plusieurs... c'était déjà difficile avec seulement Stiles. C'était déjà comme ça du temps Theo/Jackson/Stiles, j'avais l'impression d'être invisible de temps à autre, et puis on se souvenait que j'existais. Même si je m'éloignais de lui, Stiles ne voulait pas se séparer de moi, j'ignorais la raison mais c'était ainsi.

J'avais essayé, bien sûr, de récupérer Jackson, j'allais vers lui et je ne comprenais pas son refus de me parler. J'avais l'impression qu'il me détestait encore plus que Stiles, comme si je l'avais déçu... Je n'ai pourtant jamais voulu ça. Jackson était mon ami... mais Stiles était mon meilleur ami.

C'est vrai que le temps avait passé, nous amenant au collège, où j'ai pu aisément subir les brimades d'adolescents... Stiles n'y avait pas droit, personne n'osait, après tout c'était tout de même le fils du shérif, le seul et l'unique et personne n'ignorait quel papa poule il était. Contrairement à moi. Moi qui n'était rien. Si Stiles était l'intello, j'étais le sportif... qui faisait de l'asthme. Loser jusqu'au bout, vraiment. Et si Stiles se faisait détesté des autres, c'est moi qui en subissait les conséquence, parce que j'étais ami avec lui. Il n'en a jamais rien su, je lui cachais du mieux que je pouvais tout en souriant pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Il n'a jamais réussi à voir au-delà de mes sourires. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il simplement pas le voir.

Les choses ont continué à empirer avec les années, mais je devais être fort. Pour ma mère qui était déjà attristé par le départ de mon père. Pour Stiles qui avait déjà perdu sa mère. Personne ne devait s'inquiéter pour moi, c'était mieux ainsi. Bien que quelquefois, oui, peut-être que j'aimerais que Stiles, ou quelqu'un d'autre, puisse voir que je souffre intérieurement. à quel point, même entouré, je me sens seul. Quand, par exemple, on se retrouve à discuter à plusieurs et que toute l'attention est à Stiles et que j'ai l'impression de faire partis du décor... Oui, c'est vrai, je me suis demandé pourquoi Stiles s'encombrait de moi alors qu'il pourrait avoir tout un tas d'autres amis. Pourquoi spécialement moi ? Est-ce parce que malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il peut sortir, je me contente de le regarder et sourire ? Que malgré ses babillages sans aucun sens et ses plaintes, je continue de lui sourire en disant que ça va aller ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il s'est autant attaché à moi... ça m'échappe.


	3. Partie 3

Journal de Scott McCall – Partie 3

Stiles est drôle. Il est teeeeellement drôle que je suis le premier à le reconnaître. Il a tout ce qu'il faut pour l'être, maladroit, hyperactif, cynique, qui dit toujours ce qu'il pense et embobine facilement les gens... oui, Stiles est drôle.

Contrairement à moi. Disons que la seule chose qu'on pourrait trouver drôle chez moi c'est ma tronche de traviole et le fait que j'ai Stiles comme ami. C'est sûr qu'à coté de lui je suis normal. Pour ne pas dire banalement normal. Faut bien avouer que quelqu'un de banal, ça n'a rien de drôle ni d'excitant. Je le savais, moi, qu'il y avait des filles voulant sortir avec Stiles, mais il faisait une fixation sur Lydia Martin, allez savoir pourquoi. Certains se demandaient comment nous faisions pour être amis, le silencieux et le bavard...

Et pourtant, maintenant c'était rentré dans la tête de tout le monde, nous étions "Stiles et Scott", un peu comme un couple ou un duo comique, je ne sais pas, apparemment nous étions inséparable. Stiles disait même que nous étions comme des frères. Bien... Si ça lui fait plaisir de penser ça, qui suis-je pour le lui refuser ? Mais forcément, pour le peu que je m'éloignais de lui, on me demandait si on s'était disputé ou quelque chose comme ça... On n'a même plus le droit de vouloir se retrouver un moment seul, c'est ça ?

Je lui souriais, toujours. S'il me considérait comme son frère alors autant que j'agisse comme tel, je le protégerais. Je serais toujours là pour lui. Parce qu'il faut bien reconnaître que si je reste avec lui, c'est que je suis loin de le détester, non, c'est même tout le contraire. Je l'aime. Je l'aime et je l'admire de réussir à être ainsi. Si vivant. Si insouciant. Si lui.

Stiles n'était pas seulement mon meilleur ami, il était aussi la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, ma faiblesse et ma force, celui qui même en ayant mille qualités et mille défauts, je continuerais à l'aimer et à faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux dans la vie. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en séparer, à moins qu'il le veuille, car tout ce que je désire c'est son bonheur.

C'était plutôt en bonne voie... avant qu'il ne vienne me chercher pour aller trouver une moitié de cadavre.


	4. Partie 4

Journal de Scott McCall - Partie 4

Stiles est charmant. Oui, il a un charme bien à lui, loin des mannequins qu'on peut voir à la télé, il est drôle, intelligent, une certaine assurance, un sourire à tomber... et ses grains de beauté, on en parle ? Sur quelqu'un d'autre, je trouve ça banal mais sur lui... ça me fait l'effet de toute autre chose.

Je pensais n'avoir jamais aucune chance avec lui, après tout, il me considère comme son frère et il est tout simplement parfait, une trop grande distance nous séparait malgré que nous étions si proche. Du moins, jusqu'à ce fameux jour où il est venu me chercher pour trouver une moitié de cadavre en forêt, en pleine nuit. On s'est finalement retrouvé séparé et je me suis fais mordre par un loup-garou.

Pas Stiles.

Mais c'est lui qui a découvert ce qui m'arrivait, ce que j'étais en train de devenir... si j'avais su, si seulement je m'étais rendu compte plus tôt de ce qu'il en était, j'aurais tout fais pour le tenir à distance de tout ça. Du surnaturel. Des ennuis. Du sang. Je sais que ça l'amusait... mais pas moi. Encore moins quand on a un alpha qui ne veut vous apprendre rien d'autre que tuer des gens. Ou un autre loup-garou qui passe son temps à vous faire des frayeurs en apparaissant derrière vous d'un coup, pour commencer à vous menacer... Des gens aimeraient vraiment mener ce genre de vie ? Mais venez ! Je vous la donne sans problème !

Jackson, au lieu de m'ignorer avait décidé de s'en prendre à moi pour savoir ce qui m'arrivait, pourquoi je changeais tout à coup, pas qu'il s'inquiète mais il voulait la même chose, ne supportant pas que je suis puisse devenir meilleur que lui. Pourtant, il devrait déjà être satisfait, il sortait avec Lydia, la fille qu'avait toujours aimé Stiles, et il le savait. Ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait atteindre la perfection, j'ignore pourquoi. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait trouvé de réelle amitié après nous... Je me demande comment ça se serait passé s'il y avait eu Theo à ce moment-là. Il était plus proche de Jackson, je pense qu'il aurait réussi à trouver une solution pour que notre amitié ne soit pas réduite en poussière.

Je ne voulais pas devenir un loup-garou, je rejetais ma condition en bloc, les seules choses qui étaient bien c'est que j'étais devenu bon au Lacrosse... mais Derek et Stiles ne voulaient pas que je joue un match important. Allison s'intéressait à moi... mais encore une fois, Derek ne voulait pas que je la côtoie parce que c'est la fille d'une famille de chasseur. En plus, Jackson faisait tout pour compliquer tout ça.

Je ne parle même pas des cauchemars... Du sang et des morts, c'est à cela que ça se résumait. Je ne sais pas le nombre de fois où j'ai vu Stiles mourir, les autres gens de mon entourage aussi, mais c'est toujours la sienne qui me faisait le plus mal. Je ne pouvais pas le voir mort, même en rêve c'était trop... et ça me faisait encore plus peur de l'entraîner dans ce monde alors que je voulais le protéger. Je ne sais pas comment, mais de temps à autre je pouvais aussi entendre la voix de mon alpha...

"Tu devrais m'être reconnaissant. Grâce à moi, tu es passé de perdant à gagnant."


	5. Partie 5

Journal de Scott McCall – Partie 5

Stiles est... humain. Et moi, un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas de mon fait, c'est vrai mais... une relation entre un loup-garou et un humain n'est-elle pas voué à l'échec ? Que ce soit en tant qu'amis ou compagnons. Passer son temps à le protéger, la peur au ventre, parce que c'est à cause de moi qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je crois bien que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Je ne comprenais pas Peter, mon alpha, il semblait me connaitre depuis longtemps, comme s'il m'avait observé... ou alors n'était-ce que mon imagination ? ça ne pouvait être qu'un hasard qu'il me trouve dans cette forêt... Il n'avait pas pu prévoir que le père de Stiles le trouve, me laissant ainsi seul... C'était impossible. Pourquoi cette impression alors ? Comment sait-il que jusqu'ici j'ai été un perdant ? Est-ce qu'il s'attendait réellement à ce que je lui sois reconnaissant ?

Peter me faisait peur... il m'effrayait réellement. Il était fort, puissant, un alpha. Mystérieux et sombre. Il avait soif de vengeance. Moi, et mon loup que je commençais à comprendre, nous n'étions pas d'accord avec lui, nous voulions l'en empêcher.

Il s'est alors rapproché de mon point faible, qui d'autre mieux que Stiles ? J'étais proche d'Allison, c'est vrai, je m'amusais bien avec elle, pour une fois que quelqu'un ne me prenait pas pour un idiot, au contraire. Elle m'écoutait. On s'entendait bien mais... ce n'était pas Stiles. J'en venais même à espérer qu'ils s'en prennent à elle plutôt que Stiles, au moins, elle était dans une famille de chasseur, ils sauront la protéger, non ?

Peter avait demandé à Stiles s'il voulait la morsure. Peter ? Demander ? Ce n'était que de la pure provocation, oui. Il voulait montrer que c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir. Il savait que Stiles refuserait, non pas qu'il ne veuille pas devenir un loup-garou, mais il ne voulait pas devenir comme Peter... est-ce parce que ça signifierait me perdre ? Tout comme Peter a "perdu" Derek ? Je n'en sais rien... mais j'étais soulagé qu'il ait refusé.

Quand à Jackson... il avait découvert ce que j'étais, à force de me suivre, d'enquêter, faire le lien... Il voulait la morsure, lui. J'avais essayé de l'en dissuader, et une fois de plus, il me regarda, méprisant.

"Scott, as-tu la moindre idée de pourquoi je ne suis jamais revenu auprès de Stiles et toi ?"

"Parce que... tu nous en voulais ?"

"Ce jour-là, tu avais défendu Stiles, encore !"

"Mais il vivait un moment difficile !"

"Tu vois, tu recommences ! Tu n'en as toujours que pour lui, alors que j'avais besoin de toi, moi aussi !"

"Je... Quoi ? Attends..."

"Mais c'est finis. Parce qu'une fois que je serais un loup-garou, je serais absolument parfait."

Il me planta là alors que j'essayais de comprendre cette conversation. Est-ce que Jackson était jaloux de ma relation avec Stiles ? Est-ce que... tout ce qu'il faisait, cette obsession de la perfection, c'était pour attirer mon attention ?

Naaaaaan... Quand même pas ?


	6. Partie 6

Journal de Scott McCall – 6

Stiles est effrayant, parfois. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait pour s'adapter à tout ça comme si c'était naturel. Parce que ça ne l'est pas ! Il trouve ça trop cool... J'ai presque l'impression que c'est un jeu pour lui.

Peter, Derek, Jackson, Lydia, Allison... et maintenant Isaac, Boyd et Erica, ça n'a rien d'un jeu. Ce n'est pas amusant, c'est dangereux, et Stiles n'hésite pas une seule seconde à aller au devant du danger, comment suis-je censé le protéger ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je ne sais même pas si j'en suis capable. Je préfère ne pas me poser la question et simplement le faire, le doute n'est pas permis dans ce genre de situation, si je perdais Stiles... C'est comme si je perdais le pilier de ma vie.

La transformation de Jackson a été loin d'être "parfaite" comme il le voulait... Il s'est transformé en Kanima, parce qu'il est seul... quel gâchis. Alors que je n'ai jamais rechigné à être son ami, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que les choses se passent ainsi ? Il s'est fais contrôler par Matt, puis Gérard, des connards en gros. On a bien essayé de le sauver mais il faut bien avouer que Jackson ne nous facilitait vraiment pas la vie... Au final, Peter l'a tué. Et il est revenu en loup-garou. Je vais cesser de trouver une explication au surnaturel maintenant... c'est du surnaturel, après tout, ça n'a pas vraiment de logique...

Après ça, plutôt que faire enfin partis de la meute, Jackson décida de partir continuer ses études en Angleterre et je l'avais accompagné à l'aéroport.

"Soit prudent, c'est dangereux d'être un Oméga seul, si d'autres loup-garous te trouvent... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te feront mais j'ai dans l'idée que ce sera pas joyeux."

"Je t'ai pas attendu pour faire attention à moi..."

"Jackson... je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça entre nous, je... si tu as un problème, je viendrais, d'accord ?"

"Arrête d'être aussi gentil..."

J'esquissais un petit sourire, je n'y pouvais rien, c'était dans ma nature et puis... Jackson est quand même un vieil ami. Même si je pensais qu'il me détestait, ce n'est pas du tout le cas, et je m'en sens rassuré... Il me regardait avec une expression que je ne lui connaissais pas, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Comme sous l'impulsion du moment. Je pouvais sentir les sanglots qu'il s'efforçait de retenir...

"Adieu."

Il me lâchais finalement pour aller prendre son avion, sans m'accorder un dernier regard. Je suis désolé, Jackson, vraiment... mais ce n'est pas toi que j'aime. ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir le cœur serré de cette séparation alors que nous venions à peine de redevenir amis...

Stiles n'entendit jamais parlé de cette histoire, il n'en avait pas besoin.


End file.
